


Don’t You Think About Him

by Yallsehood



Series: Yallsehood’s Band Au [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Angst, Band Fic, Bartender Logan, Bassist Janus, Bassist Patton, Breakup Roceit, Creativisleep - Freeform, Crying, Drummer Remy, Drummer Virgil, Gay, Guitarist Remus, Guitarist Roman, Heartache, Heartbreak, Heartbroken Roman, Human AU, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), Implied/Referenced Cheating, Janus Cheated, M/M, Pining, Pining Prinxiety - Freeform, Platonic Prinxiety - Freeform, Remy X Roman, Roman’s a song writer, Some Fluff, Swearing, Virgil pining for Roman, band au, getting over an ex, non mutual pining, past roceit - Freeform, pining Virgil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:15:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26344714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yallsehood/pseuds/Yallsehood
Summary: After a horrible breakup with Janus, Roman is struggling to mend his own broken heart. He really thought him and Janus were meant to be. Unfortunately for him, this was not even close to true. The responsibility is put on Virgil to take care of his long time best friend and nurse him back to health. Hopefully, their band will play again soon and Roman will forget all about Janus.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: Yallsehood’s Band Au [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764319
Comments: 13
Kudos: 17





	Don’t You Think About Him

Ever since the event of their front lawn being on fire, Virgil had taken up some more shifts at his part time job. It was necessary since the band was not currently playing right now. Remus’ band was still playing since Janus was their new bass player. The emo noticed Roman was in no condition to discuss band issues right now, so Virgil had been taking care of talking to Patton about joining the band. It was cold of Remus to kick Patton out of the band just so his boyfriend could be the bassists; it was likely Remus was doing all of this just to rub it in Roman’s face. What made Remus so cruel to his brother? 

Currently, Virgil was serving Patton some kind of iced coffee drink as he sat down for a moment. His shift was almost over and the coffee shop was not very busy at all. Virgil’s boss would not mind that he sat down, and if he did, well Virgil would tell him to suck it up. “So you’re interested in playing with Roman and I?” Virgil asked. His tone was always so low and had a sarcastic sound to it, but he was genuinely excited. From what he’s seen of Patton, he can play bass very well. Remus let go of a wonderful bass player. 

The cheerful bassist with dirty blond curls nodded as Virgil sat down. “Mhm! I know Remus didn’t like it when I went to your gigs, but you guys were always so good when you played. I mean, Roman writes those songs. Your drumming is really good.”

It was extremely common to hear compliments about Roman, so Virgil was touched to hear someone actually thought his drumming was good. He was confident in his talents as a drummer; however, most people did spend their time complimenting Roman. After all, he really was the face of the band. Besides, Roman was really good at what he does. It took Virgil a moment to think about what to say in response to Patton since the only other person who seemed to compliment him was Logan. “Uh, thank you.” He muttered, and tried to get his brain focused on business again. “Roman usually takes care of stuff like this. The band was really just a silly dream he and I had in high school.”

Patton smiled softly. These two seemed very sweet. After what he heard about Roman from Remus, he was really glad to know Roman had a good friend. “That’s so cool! You’ve known each other for a long time, huh? You both went to high school with Remy then?”

Virgil almost immediately scowled at the name. “Yeah, that bastard.” He rolled his eyes. Virgil was never really fond of Remy. There were several reasons why; he seemed to notice Patton was curious about his negative response. “He and I have never really been on great terms. There may have been some jealousy involved.” Remy did not exactly take it well when Roman wanted Virgil to play drums for him since Remy was also a drummer. “He’s a cool dude, but we just tend to bash heads.”

There seemed to be more to the story, but Patton did not want to pry. He figured he would get to know Roman and Virgil more as he played in the band with them. He was really grateful that Roman and Virgil would let him in since Remus had kicked him out so quickly and unexpectedly. Truthfully, he did not belong in Remus’ band in the first place. Patton did not match the aesthetic of the band, and both Remus and Remy would make fun of him from time to time. “Oh, well, that is definitely no good. I hope we can get along.”

Virgil was thankful that Patton had dropped the subject. He smirked over at the short male and ran his finger through his own purple and black bangs. “Yeah, me too. We need someone with your talents. I think you’ll work out much better than that other son of a bitch.”

Patton nodded. He knew Janus and Remus had gotten together, but he was unsure of how Janus had left Roman. “Can I ask what happened?” Patton wanted to know if Janus had hurt Virgil too. 

One would think that Janus had somehow hurt Virgil as well with how cross Virgil seemed to be when speaking about him. All he could offer in response to Patton was a shake of the head. Roman had asked Virgil not to speak about it since he did not want the public to know every little thing about their breakup. Some people had found out about Roman’s pyromaniac-like actions towards Janus’ things. “I am afraid I cannot disclose information about their breakup. Roman asked me to keep the breakup private.”

“Is he alright?” Patton asked immediately after. He was slightly concerned about Roman. Perhaps it was because he was excited the cute singer song-writer was finally available, but it was likely because Patton tended to care about everyone he had ever met. 

The emo had stood up since it was about time he could clock out and go home to check up on Roman. He had been taking care of him these past few weeks. It was not anything super terrible now, but it used to be absolutely awful. Roman was in such a heinous state of post-break up. At least now Roman was trying to get his life back to normal. “He will be with time. I got him out of the house yesterday.”

That was enough information for Patton to gather the fact Roman did not want to break up with Janus. Not only had Janus taken Patton’s spot in Remus’ band, but it seemed the mischievous bassist had also managed to smash Roman’s heart. “I hope he feels better soon.”

“Thanks. I’ll send your well wishes his way.” Virgil said. He went over and clocked out of work before going back over to say goodbye to Patton. “I am sure you’ll be able to talk to him in person soon, and we can talk about more band stuff. If you need anything before then, just text me. If I’m not responding, it just means I’m working.”

Patton nodded as he gave a wave. He sipped the cool caffeinated drink Virgil had made him. Honestly, he was not one for coffee, but he would have felt terrible if he had not ordered something while he was there. This was the first thing he saw on the menu; he had not been to the coffee shop before then. He offered Virgil the same politeness and said he could text him any time as well. 

After exiting the coffee shop, Virgil took a deep breath. Sometimes work could be so suffocating. It was not like Virgil’s job was necessarily hard or anything. There was something so exhausting about work. He was pulling most of the weight to pay rent for him and Roman. Everything seemed to be putting more and more weight on Virgil’s shoulders, but he did not want to think about it that way. The pessimist in him told him things would never go back to being okay ever again; however, Virgil knew with time Roman would be back to his old self. 

Currently, Roman spent his time lurking around the apartment. Sometimes he would come out of his room to eat something, or he would move to the living room couch to watch a movie and cry. He had been doing a lot of that lately. When Janus came around the night Roman broke up with him, Roman held a very strong front. It was a real badass move, but now that he was alone most of the time he was letting himself fall apart. Roman didn’t even seem to mind if Virgil saw him like this since they had been living together for a really long time. They were even sharing a dorm when they went to college together. The two of them were amazingly good friends to one another. 

Anyhow, Virgil had driven himself home so he could go take care of his best friend. It was difficult for him to see Roman in so much pain. Part of Virgil wished he could shelter Roman from all of the pain he was experiencing. Someone as magnificent as him did not deserve to feel so much pain. Janus really did Roman dirty, and Virgil never understood why anyone would give up with being so caring and loving. Roman had practically ripped his heart out and given it to Janus on a silver platter. Virgil remembered some of the songs Roman had written Janus - not just because they were catchy but because of the way it made his own heart sting. Virgil would sometimes daydream about Roman writing beautiful songs like that for him. His lyrics would flow together like a calming stream, and the chords Roman played on his guitar were always so heavenly. Why would anyone hurt such an angel like him? It just did not add up in Virgil’s head. Janus was just cruel. 

Impatiently, Virgil was drumming his fingers on the steering wheel of the car he shared with the broken hearted song writer. One could say it was because of the traffic he was stuck in, but Virgil tended to drum on everything since he was a drummer. Anyhow, his thoughts were beginning to get more concerning as he stared down the red light he was stopped at as if it were his greatest enemy. Look, Virgil didn’t have time for traffic’s nonsense right now. He told Roman he would be home as soon as his shift was over. He was just worried about how Roman was doing. Part of Virgil was hoping Roman would just be asleep when he walked through the door since he seemed to be crying so much lately. He also better be hydrated. Virgil did not want to deal with a dehydrated Roman with a headache since he was in so much pain. Honestly, it almost felt as if the emo were babysitting his best friend, but - again - he didn’t seem to mind too much. 

Some might call Virgil a good friend, but others may go as far as calling him a simp since he would do anything to see Roman happy again. Honestly, Virgil could not remember the last time he saw Roman smiling, and the thought made his stomach turn. Life just felt so strange now that it had thrown this curveball to Roman. It was very worrisome… 

Eventually, Virgil had reached the place he and Roman called a home. He double checked that he had locked his car before going inside. He was praying he would not come to too much of a disaster. Luckily, when he opened the door he found Roman asleep on the couch. His chest was steadily rising and falling. After putting his stuff down, Virgil walked over to him to just clean up the mess around him. There were some crumpled tissues on the ground, an empty ice-cream carton in his hand, and his phone as well. Virgil took care of the trash before addressing why Roman’s phone was unlocked. He picked it up off the ground and noticed that the screen was open to messaging with Janus. Now, Virgil didn’t want to be nosy, so he just looked at the last time Janus and Roman had texted and it appeared to be only a few days ago when Janus said he would drop off some of Roman’s stuff at the apartment. Virgil had noted that Janus still hadn’t dropped off the box of Roman’s things, but he was guessing that wasn’t the reason Roman was going to text his ex. 

After seeing this Virgil had decided he needed to hide Roman’s phone from him so he could not stupidly text his ex. He double checked where they kept their liquor to make sure Roman wasn’t drunk when he went to text Janus; it appeared that everything was intact. Virgil needed to have more trust in Roman. He knew better than to drunk text an ex, or get drunk at home after a break up without Virgil there. 

Virgil ended up making sure Roman was cozy on the couch before going to the kitchen to start making dinner for the two of them. Most of the time, Virgil was the one who did the cooking since Roman could be a bit of a disaster in the kitchen; for some reason Roman did have a gift for making aesthetically pleasing desserts. When it came to meals Roman could not cook very well though, and Virgil didn’t seem to care about that much. Cooking was some kind of catharsis for the drummer. There was something he just found calming about it all. 

As Virgil cooked for him and Roman he started humming some Green Day song since he had been listening to them a lot more lately. It was one of the bands he listened to a lot back when he was in high school and college. Sometimes Virgil would have these phases where he would just get addicted to one bad. Taking Back Sunday, Set it Off, My Chemical Romance, Pierce The Veil, Falling in Reverse, Coheed and Cambria, Rise Against, and so many other bands. Currently, his brain was stuck on Green Day. He just decided to put his headphones on and jam as he made some spaghetti and garlic bread with mozzarella cheese sprinkled on it. He figured Roman couldn’t complain about eating garlic since he wouldn’t be kissing any guys anytime soon. Besides, garlic bread happened to be extremely delicious with spaghetti. 

The meal was pretty simple to make, so Virgil was sort of dancing around the kitchen. There were times when he would just vibe and sit on one of the counters, but Virgil was really feeling himself when a certain song from the American Idiot album came on his shuffle. He wondered if Roman would ever let them cover some Green Day or something. Well, that would be a question for another time. 

Back in the living room, a groggy Roman was beginning to wake up. He hadn’t noticed Virgil had come home just yet. He attempted to rub some of the exhaustion from his eyes as he sat up and yawned. His back had cracked when he stretched since sleeping on the couch was never really good for him. Roman decided to get up when he realized the environment around him was slightly cleaner. Virgil was home and he hadn’t even bothered to say hello yet? Roman decided he should probably go find where his roommate was; this was when Roman smelled the dinner Virgil was making for the two of them. He followed the scent to the kitchen and the edges of his lips had almost curled into a smile. 

The sight Roman was seeing was Virgil drumming to the beat of the song he was listening to with two spoons he was using to make the spaghetti the sauce. Virgil was quietly humming to the lyrics as he sort of swayed his hips to the music. He started to drum on the edge of one of the pots when Roman reached over him to try the sauce Virgil made. Roman watched as Virgil jumped and nearly punched the wall beside him. Virgil got a little punchy when he got scared quickly. “Roman! What the hell?” He looked at him as he placed his black headphones around his neck. 

“Sauce isn’t bad, Virgil.” 

“Why the hell did you sneak up on me like that?” 

“I wouldn’t have scared you if you did not have the volume on your headphones so loud.” Roman shrugged. He sighed softly as he saw the annoyed look on Virgil’s face and he just rolled his eyes. “Don’t get all sassy with me. I believe you have something of mine?”

Virgil cocked a brow as he finished up making their meal and got plates out for the two of them. He knew exactly what Roman was talking about, but he just played dumb with him. “I have no idea what you’re looking for Roman. I just cleaned up the ice-cream and tissues. You were crying pretty hard, huh?”

“Well… yeah.” 

“Still having a rough day?”

Roman nodded and sighed once again. One of his favorite movies to watch with Janus had come on the television, so he sort of felt his heart ache terribly. He took a deep breath as he tried to keep his composure. “Yeah, um… getting over him isn’t easy.” He just shook his head as he rubbed his face. “Where’s my phone?” He asked, trying to get back on topic.

“Your phone? Riiight.” Virgil muttered as he plated their food, and he did bring their plates to the dining room table. “I have stripped you of your phone privileges temporarily.”

“Why?”

“Cause you were going to text your ex, and I can’t let that happen.” Virgil got him and Roman drinks as Roman sat at the table to start eating. “Roman, why were you even considering something like that?”

A heavy sigh fell from Roman’s lips. He wasn’t sure if Virgil wanted to hear the truth about all of this. It just made him look so pathetic; part of Roman knew that this entire breakup was making him feel pathetic or not enough for Janus. He knew there was nowhere he could’ve gone wrong, right? Well, that was one of the reasons he wanted to contact Janus, but he knew he would likely hurt himself and Janus in the process. Not to mention, he did not want Janus to know he was hurting. It would’ve been a stupid decision to make. The fact he was even considering texting Janus made him feel weak. 

There was silence as Roman got lost in his mind. Virgil had sat down across from Roman so he could eat dinner with him, but he noticed he was off somewhere in his mind. He reached across the table to just gently touch Roman’s hand so Roman would look at him. “Look, Roman I am not going to push you, and I’m not going to judge you either. I just want to help you.”

Help. Yeah, Roman knew that. He’s had his heart broken plenty of times before and Virgil always helped him recover. “I just miss him, Virgil.” He said quietly. He looked so guilty when he admitted that. “Everything just ended so quick.”

Slowly, Virgil nodded. He was there when it all came crashing down, and he saw Roman’s face when Logan had delivered the news to him. He knew that Roman must be in tremendous amounts of pain still. “I know, Roman. You deserve so much better than him though. Janus didn’t see how amazing you are.”

“I thought he did.” Roman mumbled as he shook his head. He took a bite of the delicious dinner Virgil had worked hard to make. He was really grateful that Virgil was willing to cook, and he was really good at it too. “What are you supposed to do when you think you met a good guy and he just won’t love you?”

Well, Virgil had many answers to that question, but he was not sure if any of them would really help out Roman. After all, Virgil thought he had met a good guy - Roman - and he wouldn’t love him back. Virgil had been yearning for Roman’s affection for a long time now, so he wasn’t sure if he could truly help out. “Just be patient, I guess. The right guy will find you eventually, and hopefully he’ll be an even better guy.” He had been saying positive stuff like this to Roman after breakups for awhile, so Virgil was just trying to lift Roman’s spirits. Did Virgil actually believe what he said? Who knows. 

Roman was just trying to believe what Virgil had just told him. Would someone better come along? This is the second time he had been cheated on. He just couldn’t believe Remus had managed to steal Janus from him. “I don’t know… maybe I don’t deserve a good guy.” He shrugged, and he tried to keep eating dinner. When Roman spoke, he sounded very choked up. The ache from his heart was beginning to show in his facial expression. 

Hearing that from Roman only made Virgil’s heart begin to break for him. He wanted to be able to show Roman how much he loved him, but he knew that wasn’t what Roman needed right now. Roman needed his best friend… Virgil could do that. “That’s some fucking nonsense right there, Roman. You’re talking from that broken heart of yours, and it’s a shame. I thought gold would be hard to break.” Virgil shrugged. He always thought Roman had a heart of gold. “I just know there is going to be someone who sees you for the talented person you are, Roman. Maybe a bit of a stuck up jackass at times, but you’re a good guy.”

It was strange to hear Virgil being kind, so Roman wasn’t even surprised when the other called him a jackass. There was still something within Roman that didn’t completely believe Virgil’s words, but he supposed they would have to suffice for now. He was quiet for the rest of the dinner as some less than pleasant thoughts rolled through his head. 

Even in the silence, it was apparent to Virgil that Roman was still hurting; sometimes silence was better than repeated words. Virgil waited for Roman to finish his dinner before doing the dishes. He yawned since he was so exhausted from being on his feet almost all day. Virgil didn’t seem to mind at all. He just wanted to see Roman happy, but that might not happen for a long time. 

About a month later, things were starting to get back into the normal swing of things. Virgil was back on his normal shifts at the coffee shop, Roman was writing songs, and the band was practicing again. They had themselves a brand new bassist, and Roman believed Patton was much more talented than Janus ever was. Patton put a lot of passion into playing his bass, so maybe the band would improve without Janus in it. 

Logan was happy to see Roman and Virgil back in his bar once again - Virgil in particular - and he greeted Patton before he could leave the sound check. “You three sound amazing together. I do not think I had ever heard you play so well.” 

Roman rubbed the back of his neck bashfully as he looked over at Logan. “Apparently, redirecting heartbreak into music makes some pretty good songs.” Roman shrugged. He knew he agreed not to expose Janus, but he realized he couldn’t let Janus walk all over him. He wouldn’t expose Janus’ name, but he would certainly share his pain through music.

“You could be the new Taylor Swift!” Patton joked as he looked over at Roman. He thought Roman’s original songs were amazing. There should be a lot more people listening to them. Honestly, Patton was just excited to not play metal music for once. 

Virgil had scoffed at Patton’s remark. “Are you joking? Roman is so much more hardcore than Taylor Swift.” He rolled his eyes as he placed his dark colored drumsticks in the back pocket of his ripped black jeans.

“Taylor Swift is a queen!” Roman defended.

“Oh hush, you three. I came over to meet your new member, not start a quarrel.” Logan explained to the others. He extended his right hand to Patton so he could his hand. “It is a pleasure to meet you. I am Logan.”

“Patton Foster!” Patton smiled and shook Logan’s hand with a cheerful smile on his face. He was genuinely happy to play in a band that actually cared about him. “I hope to impress you. I heard the last bass player was quite the charmer.”

Virgil watched for Roman’s reaction nervously as Janus was mentioned. He was hoping Roman wouldn’t crumble. It’d been awhile since either of them had even seen Janus. “He was a snake.” Roman interrupted Patton. “You’re already much better than he ever was, Patton. I’m glad to have you be part of the band. Virgil found a good bassist.”

Perhaps things were finally headed in the right direction. Roman’s heart was still healing, but he was back into the normal groove of life. That night, the newly formed band had played together for the first time. Virgil was relieved to be playing drums for the night again despite callouses beginning to form on his hands again. Roman got to sing his own original pieces again while strumming his guitar. That night he played on his shiny red guitar, Apollo. He had left Aphrodite, his heart shaped guitar, at home with Flame, his red guitar with flames painted on it. The band seemed to work very well together; Patton was a perfect bass. For the first time in a long time, Patton was joyfully strumming his light blue bass. He didn’t feel outcast when he was around Roman and Virgil. It was already so much better than playing with Remus. 

At the end of the gig, the audience showed their appreciation by clapping for the whole band. They were asked to play one more song before packing up, and Roman had no problem picking a song that Patton and Virgil both knew how to play. After that, they packed up and decided to have a good time at the bar. To no one’s surprise, people had begun hitting on Roman. He was very attractive, so who could blame them? 

Slowly, Virgil had shown Patton around the bar a little bit since it was his first night there. Virgil thought he’d found a new friend for him and Roman. Patton was very cheerful, and he was actually very helpful when it came to packing up. Virgil was about to show Patton to the pool tables in the bar, when Patton quickly tugged on Virgil’s hand and caused him to hide behind a wall with him. “What the-” Virgil looked over and saw how nervous Patton was. “Are you okay?” He questioned. 

Swallowing, Patton nodded. He had begun to fidget with the sleeves of a jacket he had wrapped around his shoulders. Looking back up at Virgil, he had adjusted his circular glasses before taking a deep breath. “One of my former bandmates is here.” 

“Oh shit.” Virgil exhaled. He knew that if Roman were to run into Remus it would be ugly. He remained hidden as his purple eyes scanned the bar to find his best friend. After all the progress Roman had made on healing, Virgil didn’t want things to reset; however, when his eyes landed on Roman he noticed he was too late. 

Walking backwards toward the bar, Roman was going to get himself a drink when he bumped into someone. He quickly spun around to see one of his ex-boyfriends standing there. The leather jacket and the reflective sunglasses were a dead giveaway. “Remy?” Roman questioned. He was a bit shocked.

Slowly, the sassy lad placed his sunglasses on his forehead so he could properly look at the man he had come to see that night. “Hey, hun.” He said. “Can we talk?” 

Before there was Janus, there was Remy. That was way back in highschool, but Roman and Remy hadn’t exactly talked to each other since. The prom night where Remy ditched Roman for another date had certainly left Roman bruised. He could still remember how terrible he felt that night. Honestly, Roman didn’t know how to respond to Remy at that moment. What was one to say to someone who broke their heart in high school and they hadn’t spoken since? It was not an easy situation to navigate. 

Remy made it clear he did not want to talk to Roman about anything heavy right now, but he would like to speak with him again. Once upon a time they were very close to one another, so perhaps that was what Remy was looking for again. He offered to grab a coffee with Roman that weekend. He gave the guitarist a time and place. It was up to Roman if he wanted to show up or not. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys are enjoy this series so far. I know this chapter was mostly plot, but there’s more stuff coming up. More heartbreak, more pining, and more ships!  
> Feel free to let me know what you thought!


End file.
